1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mail-arrival notification system, a mail-arrival monitoring apparatus, a mail server apparatus, a mobile communication terminal, an information processing apparatus, a mail acquisition instructing method, a mail acquiring method, and a program storing medium suitable for applying, for example, to a mail-arrival notification system which monitors incoming electronic mails for notifying the electronic mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a personal computer, when a mail receiving operation is entered with an electronic mail program running thereon, the personal computer accesses a mail server, which has been previously registered in the program, through the Internet based on the electronic mail program to download electronic mails, which have arrived in a reception box provided in the mail server, for display, thereby allowing the user to view the downloaded electronic mails.
In the personal computer configured as described above, however, it cannot be known whether or not new electronic mails have arrived unless the mail server is accessed. It is therefore necessary to frequently access the mail server and confirm whether or not any electronic mails have arrived in order to download urgent electronic mails without delay, which occurs a problem that tedious operations are imposed to the user.